Historia de un sueño
by Parotida
Summary: Un songfic dedicado a la pareja HHr :P rnNo sé qué decir...sólo que es un poco triste.rnEsPeRo CoMeNtArIoS! si me desean buscar en 'search', creo k hay k poner paulinspotter...nu sé pur qué ¬¬


**Historia De Un Sueño**

_Harry, no..no te preocupes por eso ya?, el dolor de tu cicatriz parará y luego te dormirás, está bien así? _– le aconsejaba Hermione sentada a un costado su cama, tocando con su mano la famosa cicatriz, ahora de un rojo intenso. Lo único que ella deseaba era calmar a su novio, sin embargo el color de la cicatriz no le inspiraba nada bueno- _no me acostaré aquí hasta que te duermas_- le decía a Harry mientras apagaba la lámpara de su velador. Luego de 10 minutos fue ella la que dormía.

**_Perdona que entre sin llamar, __  
_****_no es esta la hora y menos el lugar. __  
_**_**Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal. **_

Cómo podía ser que hace un mes el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, hubiese tendido una trampa a uno de los mejores aurores de todos los tiempos- pensaba Hermione recostada en su sofá, mirando una fotografía del que hace un mes fue su esposo.

**_Mañana ni te acordarás,__  
_****_tan sólo fue un sueño te repetirás, __  
_**_**y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz**. _

Hermione recordaba esa trágica tarde en que Ron llegó a su casa con una capa en los brazos que no era de él y dentro la varita de Harry...Ron intentó todo lo posible para que Hermione se calmara y le dijo que el cuerpo de su esposo se encontraba en la central de aurores.

**_Y cuando me marche estará, _****_mi vida en la Tierra en paz, yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más. _**

Cuánto quisiera que esto fuese un sueño, sin embargo lo siento en ellos, me habla, me acompaña. 

**_Promete que serás feliz, __  
_****_te ponías tan guapa al reìr. __  
_****_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte, __  
_****_así como antes, así, adelante, __  
_****_así, vida mía mejor será así. _**

Ahora comenzaré una nueva vida, por supuesto que siempre con el recuerdo vivo dentro de mí...me iré a trabajar a Hogwarts y mantener mi mente ocupada.

_Toc Toc_- tocan a la puerta, Hermione sale de su ensimismamiento y corre a abrirla- _Hola! Como te encuentras_?- le pregunta Ron al verla con lágrimas en el rostro y sus ojos poco hinchados.- _Pues..lo mismo de siempre_-le responde ella secándose con la mano la cara y tratando de poner una pequeña sonrisa- _pasa, pasa Ron..siéntate un momento_. Ron la queda mirando como pone la foto de Harry en el mueble y tratando de hacer algo para que se sienta mejor le pide que salgan a pasear un rato.

**_Ahora debes descansar, __  
_****_deja que te arrope como años atrás. __  
_****_¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir a acostar? __  
_****_Tan sólo me dejan venir, __  
_****_dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti. __  
_****_Y es que aquella triste noche, __  
_**_**no te di ni un adiós al partir. **_

_Ron..me gustaría que me hicieses un favor_- le dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior- _me gustaría que mañana a primera hora me acompañaras al cementerio donde se encuentra él- _dijo señalando la foto de Harry- _quiero pasar todo el día allí, encontrar más paz, estar junto a él como tiempos atrás_. Ron al contestarle tembló un poco su voz, sentía un nudo en la garganta, de esos que se sienten cuando no se quiere llorar- _claro, yo también quisiera 'verlo'_-le respondió no aguantando más y tapándose la cara con las manos. Cuando las apartó Hermione notó las mejillas de su amigo mojadas completamente. Lentamente se acercó a él y le secó el rostro con sus manos –_No te preocupes Ron, yo sé que él siempre está entre nostros, ahora mismo puede estarlo- _lo consoló Hermione sabiendo por lo que pasaba él.

**_Y cuando me marche estarà, __  
_****_mi vida en la Tierra en paz. __  
_****_Yo sòlo quería despedirme, __  
_**_**darte un beso y verte una vez más. **_

Gran día, a Hermione la tranquilizó mucho estar con Harry, le contó lo que sucedía con ella en aquellos momentos y le habló de Ron quien la ha ayudado mucho.

**_Promete que serás feliz, __  
_****_te ponías tan guapa al reír. __  
_****_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte. __  
_****_Así, como antes, así, adelante, __  
_****_así,vida mía ahora te toca a Ti, __  
_****_solo a Ti seguir nuestro viaje. _**

Ya todo se veía más borroso, los rasgos de Ron en la mesa al día siguiente eran difuminados y escuchaba una voz lejana, la voz de Harry que decía su nombre. Hermione no quería irse de allí y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas_ ¡comenzaré una vida nueva, una vida feliz y cumpliré lo que queríamos! _

**_Se está haciendo tarde, tendrè que marcharme,  
en unos segundos vas a despertar. _**

_Hermione!..amor! despierta_!- le decía Harry fervorozamente, zarandeándo cuidadosamente el hombro de Hermione quien se revolcaba entre las sábanas de la cama y pegaba sin querer patadas a Harry. Una vez más él intentó despertarla, pero al no haber reacción decidió levantarse e ir al otro lado de su cama para quedar frente a Hermione. _Amor!..despierte_- Hermione ya se ha tranquilizado, y poco a poco abría los ojos. Lo primero que vió fueron unos ojos verdes, una cicatriz y su pelo negro...- _Harry!! Estás conmigo, vivo!- _le decía ella quien lloraba de emoción y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y se besaban con todo el amor del mundo.

**_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte, __  
_****_Como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía mejor será así._ **

–Harry, te amo, nunca te separes de mí.

-Eso no pasará...sólo fue un sueño.


End file.
